


Dema Don't Control Us

by TerribleWritings



Series: Dema Dont Control Us [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Blurryface, Multi, self harm tw, trench
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleWritings/pseuds/TerribleWritings
Summary: Wish we could turn back time, to the good old daysWhen our momma sang us to sleep but now we’re stressed out





	Dema Don't Control Us

Jumpy. That's the only way to describe it. You feel as if you’re drowning, but by the time you break the surface for air, it's too late. You’ve succumbed to the tide. Or, a wall, and everywhere around you is open and free for you to move, but you need to get past this wall. That’s how tyler felt. Alone, even if he was never alone. Ever.  
He was walking down the street, everything blurry in his peripheral vision, only the street ahead completely clear. Street Lamps had a soft glow in the evening sun, lighting the newly paved road he was walking down. He was muttering to himself, glancing around every so often.  
Ever since he was little, he had this dark shadow follow him, telling him he wasn’t good at anything, that he was awful, terrible. He didn’t understand it, and spent most nights crying, begging it to just stop! It never listened. He resorted to hiding it all, but it got worse as he got older.  
He remembers when he was little, when everything seemed so small and trivial. His mother would sing him to sleep, and he would play in a creek with his brothers. Now? Everything had changed, and he was terrified. It was coming for him, and even though he’s stayed afloat, he’ll eventually drown in the sea of stress and anxiety he’s been floating in for years. Tsunamis have crashed over him, knocking him even further down. /I’ll need to breath eventually, let the water crash into my lungs. Suffocate me, burn my lungs and leave me gasping, coughing up the water, but one day, i won’t be able to come up in time to cough/.  
It happened a few times. He would try to breath when he thought he was close enough to the surface, but he would breath too early, and get his lungs filled with more salty water, making him sink farther and further down into the sea of emotions.

“tyler...come on, ty, wake up man,” there was a gentle nudging on Tyler's shoulder. He groaned, ignoring it. The only place he was able to forget was his dreams, and all he wanted to do was sleep all day. He stayed asleep until someone tugged him off the bed.  
“Ty!!!! Up! Now!” He groaned.  
Everything had a soft glow to it as he rose from his bed, Josh standing by his side, waiting with his arms crosses and a slightly-annoyed look on his face. 

Time to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> it's super short, and updates may be sluggish, because my medicine dosages are changed so frequently and it affects me, but i will post when i feel i can :)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!!! i am still figuring out AO3 so my italics arent working yet!!!! if you know how to help, my tumblr is Caterpillar-titty


End file.
